tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ars Enim Ansam Dederunt
Sam falls victim to a prank coordinated by Suzy. In an attempt to get back at her, she aligns herself with the school's various pranksters, but she picks up a number of bad habits and slowly turns into a wicked witch as Halloween is a deciding day for what kind of witch Sam would become. Jupiter finds herself the only one capable of rehabilitating Sam before her changes become permanent and Suzy successfully convinces the town to go forward with a recreation of the founding of the town. Plot Cold Open A retelling of the founding of Belbury. A group of accused witches flee from Salem and form a small settlement in what would soon become Alberta. Their settlement is destroyed and by the early 1900s, the territory is promptly reorganized. One of the towns is attacked by revenants in the form of the witches and the residents are killed. The witches reorganize it and various trees grow and surround it. Episode After a screening of an amateur horror film, Ms. Chapley announces a Halloween party, but the students are dismayed to learn that it's meant to be a distraction from trick or treating, preferably the prank aspect. Hoping to avoid a dispute, Ms. Chapley turns the class toward presenting their ancestry projects. Suzy's project goes horribly as she tries to pass herself off as being of French ancestry, even though her behavior contradicts it. Sam goes next and brings up a possible connection to the foundation of Belbury, in that she herself is a witch, bringing up questions over the four century gap. As Sam gives her presentation, Suzy readies for a prank; when Sam goes to her desk, it falls apart as Suzy loosened the bolts and she filled the inside with garbage. Sam leaves to use the restroom and attempts to drown out what happened, but after Suzy comes in to tease her, she is unable to let it go and feels it's necessary to do a counter prank to get over it. After checking out an article in the school paper detailing the anniversary of the dump truck prank, she decides to get help from one of the school's pranksters. Sam roughs her way to Francis and wants to contact one of her friends to conduct a prank. Unable to decide who she wants to work with, she winds up securing help from all of them (of them are Julie, Mack, Victor, Dante, Megan, Angela, Monique, Jody, Judy and Lye.) Through a call, Dante agrees to help her on the condition that she meet them at a certain location and help them with something. Sam goes to the place and finds it's merely a comic shop. The others arrive and claim that they were dared to go inside but were afraid to due to its visage. They want Sam to go in, as she has powers, and make sure it's safe so they could go in as well. Upon getting inside, Sam meets Ruben Romano, the eccentric owner of the shop. Sam clears the place and the others go in, taking in the atmosphere. Sam talks about what happened and Ruben congregates with her and the others to come up with a good prank. Sam comes up with one but wants to keep it secret for now. Dante notices some growths on her nose, but Sam shrugs it off. Trivia * The episode establishes Belbury and clues viewers in on why the show is called The Halloween Kids (Belbury was unofficially founded on Halloween.) * It also reveals that the show is based in Alberta. * Second Halloween episode, the first being the pilot TV movie. * Corky is strangely absent from the episode. Clifford appears in the episode but doesn't contribute to the plot. * The episode references the infamous dump truck prank that occurred in the pilot. * From this episode on, Zelda becomes an enemy to the neighborhood, having been caught in a tryst. * Laurel Costumes and Comics is a reference to George A. Romero's Laurel Productions label. Strange is a noted fan of Romero and various references to his works persist throughout the show. * Ruben Romano's name is a mix between the names of George Romero and Richard Rubinstein. * When Dante gives the location of Laurel Costumes and Comics, it's an indirect reference to lyrics in the song Moving Out (Anthony's Song). **In addition, the street to the right of Sullivan is Delaware Boulevard. This could be a node to Sullivan and Delaware counties in Upstate New York, both adjacent to one another. * Costume and references. ** Harold and Martha's costume resembles the rat-like aliens in the Monsters episode "Parents from Space" ** Monte and Cosmo are dressed like the conjoined twins from the Monsters episode "Their Divided Self". Ironically, Monte is mostly a caricature of David Lander, who appeared in the episode as James. ** Amber's costume is based on the Granny Killer, from the horror anthology film Terror Tract. ** Mike's costume is comparable to the hitchhiker from the third segment in Creepshow 2. ** Boris and Hanneke's costume resembles the seaweed revenants from the fourth segment of Creepshow. ** The zombie costumes Andy and Chris wear resemble the creatures in two segments from Tales from the Crypt. ** Burt's costume and mannerisms resemble Talec from I Come in Peace. ** Becky goes as Dorothy from Wizard of Oz. ** Dante goes as Rambo. ** Ashley goes as the devil, this one based off Clancy from the Monsters episode "Satan in the Suburbs" ** Fiona goes as an ax-wielding bunny. ** Julie goes as a pharaoh. ** Mack goes as a hippie. ** Jody goes as Ernest P. Worrell. ** Judy goes as a cowgirl. ** Victor goes as Igor from Young Frankenstein. ** Megan goes as a bear. ** Monique dresses as Mr. Simms from Tales from the Hood. ** Angela goes as Leatherface. ** Lye's costume resembles the final form of Mandrake from the Tales from the Darkside episode "The Devil's Advocate."